W pogoni za meteorem/19
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:W pogoni za meteorem Rozdział XIX w którym budzi się w Zefirynie Xirdalu nieprzezwyciężony wstręt do meteoru, i następstwa stąd wynikłe. Gdyby Zefiryn Xirdal był sam, czy mógłby był dojechać pomyślnie do celu? Ostatecznie wszystko jest możliwem. Wszelako przezornym okazałby się ten, ktoby twierdził przeciwnie. Bądź co bądź nie nadarzyła się sposobność aby się o to zakładać, ponieważ dobra gwiazda oddała go w opiekę mentora, którego zmysł praktyczny równoważył bujną fantazję tego oryginała. Wszelkie przeto trudności zostały usunięte z dość zawikłanej podróży Zefiryna Xirdal’a, a to dzięki p. Robertowi Lecoeur, który potrafił uczynić ją łatwiejszą, niż zwykła przechadzka w okolicach Paryża. Do Havru przybyli w kilka godzin pociągiem pośpiesznym, tu czekał na nich wspaniały parowiec który, przyjąwszy podróżnych nader uprzejmie ruszył niezwłocznie na pełne morze, nie zabierając nikogo więcej. Atlantic nie był zwykłym statkiem, lecz jachtem od pięciu do sześciuset tonn pojemności, wynajętym przez p. Roberta Lecoeur dla wyłącznego jego użytku. Z powodu ważności podjętej sprawy bankier uważał za konieczne posiadać możność dowolnego porozumiewania się ze światem cywilizowanym. Ogromne dochody, zdobyte na szczęśliwych operacjach finansowych z kopalniami złota, pozwalały mu na te książęce zachcianki i na wybranie sobie najlepszego jachtu z pośród stu innych statków angielskich. Atlantic był własnością lorda stokroć miljonowego, który go zbudował w celu jak najszybszej komunikacji wodnej. O kształcie zgrabnym i wydłużonym mógł on dzięki działaniu swych maszyn, o sile czterech tysięcy koni, dosięgnąć a nawet prześcignąć szybkość dwudziestu węzłów. Ta szybkość zachęciła p. Lecoeur’a do wyboru statku, w razie bowiem potrzeby mogła oddać nieocenioną przysługę. Zefiryn Xirdal nie wyraził wcale zdziwienia, mając statek do swego rozporządzenia. Być może nawet, że nie zauważył był tego szczegółu. Przynajmniej wsiadł do jachtu i rozgościł się w swej kajucie, nie uczyniwszy najmniejszej uwagi. Odległość między Havrem a Upernivikiem wynosi około ośmiuset mil morskich, które Atlantic przepłynąć mógł, płynąc całą siłą pary, w sześć dni. Ale p. Lecoeur nie śpieszył się wcale, przeto podróż odbyli w dwanaście dni, stanąwszy dopiero 18 lipca wieczorem w Uperniviku. Podczas podróży Zefiryn Xirdal nie przemawiał prawie wcale. Napróżno p. Lecoeur przy stole jadalnym, gdzie z konieczności przestawali razem, usiłował kilkakrotnie nawiązać z nim rozmowę o celu podróży; nie mógł doczekać się odpowiedzi. Nawet wzmianka o meteorze nie mogła pobudzić go do wypowiedzenia swych myśli; wydawało się, jak gdyby zapomniał był o istnieniu meteoru, i żaden błysk inteligentniejszy nie pojawił się w jego bezbarwnych oczach. Xirdal bowiem był w tej chwili zajęty rozwiązywaniem innych zagadnień. Ale jakiego rodzaju były te zagadnienia, z tem nie zwierzał się nikomu. Można jednak było przypuszczać, że przedmiotem ich było morze, ponieważ, czy to znajdując się wtyle czy na przedzie okrętu, całemi dniami wpatrywał się w fale. Nie wydaje nam się nawet zbyt śmiałem przypuszczenie, że w ten sposób badał zjawisko ciśnienia powierzchniowego, o którem coś nadmienił przechodzącym osobom, myśląc, że przemawia do swego przyjaciela Roberta Lecoeur’a. Kto wie nawet czy wnioski, do których wtedy był doszedł, nie przyczyniły się do jego niezwykłych odkryć, które miały w przyszłości w taki zachwyt wprowadzić świat cały. Nazajutrz po przybyciu do Uperniviku p. Lecoeur, zniechęcony zachowaniem się chrzestnego syna, starał się zwrócić jego uwagę na maszynę wydobytą z futerału, stawiając mu ją przed oczy. Odgadł. Środek bowiem okazał się skuteczny. Na widok maszyny Zefiryn Xirdal, otrząsnąwszy się niby ze snu, powiódł wzrokiem dookoła siebie pełnym stanowczości i jasności, jak to miało miejsce w ważnych chwilach jego życia. – Gdzie jesteśmy? – spytał. – W Uperniviku. – A mój kawałek ziemi? – Udamy się do niego zaraz. Nie zgadzało się to ściśle z prawdą. Należało wpierw podążyć do p. Biarn Haldorsen’a, naczelnika inspekcji północnej, którego siedzibę łatwo było doznać po powiewającej na niej chorągwi. Po wzajemnem przywitaniu przystąpiono do sprawy za pośrednictwem tłumacza, o którego postarał się był rozważny p. Lecoeur. Natychmiast zjawiła się trudność, spowodowana bynajmniej nie zamiarem p. Biarn Haldorsen’a zaprzeczenia tytułu własności, którego akta leżały przed nim. Ale właśnie te dokumenty nie były dość jasne. Według ich brzmienia, bardzo prawidłowo zredagowanego i zaopatrzonego we wszystkie potrzebne podpisy i pieczęcie urzędowe, rząd grenlandzki, za pośrednictwem swego przedstawiciela dyplomatycznego w Kopenhadze, odstępował p. Zefirynowi Xirdalowi powierzchnię dziewięciu kilometrów kwadratowych o czterech równych stronach po trzy kilometry każda w kierunku czterech głównych stron świata, przecinających się pod kątem prostym w równej odległości od środkowego punktu położonego na 72°51’30’’ długości geograficznej, północnej i 55°35’18’’ długości zachodniej, za cenę pięciuset koron za kilometr kwadratowy, to jest razem przeszło sześciu tysięcy franków. P. Biarn Haldorsen nie miał nic przeciwko temu, lecz musiał znać położenie tego środkowego punktu. Zapewne cośniecoś słyszał o długości i szerokości geograficznej i wiedział, że te rzeczy istnieją. Ale na tem kończyła się cała wiedza p. Biarn Haldorsen’a. Czy zaś szerokość była rośliną lub zwierzęciem, długość zaś minerałem lub sprzętem, to nie obchodziło go wcale i nie zastanawiał się nad tem. Zefiryn Xirdal dopełnił w kilku słowach wiadomości kosmograficznych szefa obwodu północnego i sprostował fałszywe jego dane. Poczem zaproponował, że zajmie się sam, przy pomocy odpowiednich przyrządów Atlantic’u koniecznemi obserwacjami i obliczeniami. Zresztą kapitan duńskiego statku, znajdującego się właśnie w porcie, mógł skontrolować wyniki i upewnić jego ekscelencję p. Biarn Haldorsen’a o ich dokładności. Tak było postanowione. W dwa dni Zefiryn Xirdal ukończył pracę, której wyniki drobiazgowo dokładne stwierdzić mógł z zadowoleniem kapitan duński, ale wtedy zjawiła się trudność innego rodzaju. Miejsce na powierzchni kuli ziemskiej, położone na 72°51’30’’ szerokości północnej i 55°35’18’’ długości zachodniej, wypadało na pełnem morzu o dwieście pięćdziesiąt metrów na północ od wyspy Upernivik. P. Lecoeur, przerażony tem odkryciem, uniósł się wielce. Co będzie? Więc nato przybyli do tych zapadłych stron, ażeby się dowiedzieć, że meteor zginie w otchłaniach morskich! Czy można nawet wyobrazić sobie podobną lekkomyślność! Jak mógł Zefiryn Xirdal, uczony tej miary, popełnić taką grubą pomyłkę? A jednak pomyłka ta była bardzo prosta. Zefiryn nie wiedział, że słowo „Upernivik” oznacza nietylko miasteczko, lecz również i wyspę. Po matematycznem wyliczeniu miejsca, gdzie spaść miał meteor, wyszukał je na niedokładnej mapie, wyjętej ze szkolnego atlasu, którą wyciągnął z kieszeni dla pokazania jej rozgniewanemu bankierowi. Mapa ta wskazywała, że punkt ziemi oznaczony 72°51’30’’ szerokości północnej i 55°35’18’’ długości zachodniej znajdował się w bliskości miasteczka Upernivik, ale nie wskazywała, że to miasteczko, ryzykownie umieszczone dość daleko od wybrzeża, jest położone nie na stałym lądzie, lecz na wyspie tej samej nazwy, w sąsiedztwie bezpośredniem z morzem. Zefiryn Xirdal, nie szukając dalej, uwierzył na słowo tej mapie niedokładnej. Oby przygoda ta nie przeszła bez skutku! Życzę z całego serca, aby czytelnicy nasi nie lekceważyli nauki geografji, a szczególniej nie zapomnieli, że Upernivik jest wyspą! Może wiadomość ta przyda im się w razie, gdy będą mieli do czynienia z meteorem wartości pięciu tysięcy siedmset ośmdziesięciu ośmiu miljardów! Jednak w danym wypadku rada ta nic już pomóc nie mogła!… Gdyby przynajmniej granica tego kawałka ziemi mogła była być wymierzoną bardziej na południe, to zmiana ta okazałaby się korzystną w razie odchylenia biegu meteoru. Ale Zefiryn Xirdal popełnił nieostrożność, uzupełniając wiadomości jego ekscelencji p. Biarn Haldorsen’a i żądając kontroli duńskiego kapitana, przeto niewinne to oszustwo było już niemożliwe. Trzeba było, chcąc nie chcąc, przyjąć wszystkie skutki swej pomyłki i objąć w posiadanie ziemię, której część była powierzchnią wodną, część zaś lądową. Południowa granica tej drugiej części, najbardziej nas obchodząca, zajmowała tysiąc dwieście pięćdziesiąt i jeden metrów północnego wybrzeża Uperniviku, a długość jej przewyższała o trzy kilometry szerokość wyspy w tem miejscu, stąd zaś wynikało, że granica wschodnia i zachodnia powinny były być wyznaczone na pełnym oceanie. Zefiryn Xirdal otrzymał zatem przeszło dwieście siedmdziesiąt dwa hektary zamiast kupionych i zapłaconych dziewięciu kilometrów kwadratowych, co zmniejszało znacznie wartość tej nieruchomości. Słowem był to zły interes. W stosunku zaś do meteoru przedstawiał się nawet opłakanie. Punkt upadku, wybrany tak dokładnie przez Zefiryna Xirdal’a, znajdował się na morzu. Zapewne przypuszczał on możliwość odchylenia, skoro zakreślił dookoła punktu przestrzeń tysiąca pięciuset metrów. Ale z której strony nastąpi to odchylenie? Tego wiedzieć nie mógł. Meteor mógł zapewne upaść na części lądowej jego posiadłości, lecz mógł upaść zarówno dobrze w wodę. To było powodem wielkiej troski p. Lecoeur’a. – Co zamierzasz obecnie? – spytał chrzestnego syna. Ten wzniósł ręce do nieba na znak nieświadomości. – A jednak działać trzeba – odparł ojciec chrzestny gniewnym tonem. – Musisz wyprowadzić nas z tego położenia bez wyjścia. Zefiryn Xirdal zamyślił się. – Przedewszystkiem należy ogrodzić nasz kawałek ziemi i zbudować dach nad głową. Potem zobaczymy. P. Lecoeur zabrał się do dzieła. W ciągu tygodnia marynarze Atlanticu, przy pomocy kilku Grenlandczyków sowicie opłaconych, wznieśli ogrodzenie z drutów, którego obydwa krańce sięgały morza, i zbudowali domek z desek, skromnie zaopatrzony w niezbędne sprzęty. 26 lipca, na trzy tygodnie przed upadkiem meteoru, Zefiryn Xirdal zabrał się do pracy. Zbadawszy położenie meteoru, oddał się całkowicie wyliczeniom matematycznym. Nowe te obliczenia potwierdziły tylko dokładność poprzednich. Nie popełnił żadnej pomyłki. Odchylenia nie było wcale. Meteor spadnie w miejscu przewidzianem, to jest pod 72°51’30’’ szerokości północnej i 55°35’18’’ długości zachodniej. – A zatem w morze – wywnioskował pan Lecoeur, powściągając gniew. – Oczywiście, że w morze – powiedział spokojnie Xirdal, który, jako prawdziwy matematyk, odczuwał tylko wielkie zadowolenie z przedziwnej dokładności swych obliczeń. Ale wnet objął drugą stronę sprawy. – A do djabła! – wykrzyknął tonem zmienionym, patrząc na ojca chrzestnego z wahaniem. P. Lecoeur zmusił się do spokoju. – Zefirynie! – rzekł tonem dobrodusznym, jak się przemawia do dzieci – mam nadzieję, że nie pozostaniemy z rękoma założonemu. Błąd był popełniony i należy go naprawić. Skoro było w twojej możności sięgnąć po meteor do nieba, to czemże jest dla ciebie odchylić jego drogę na kilkaset metrów? – Tak sądzisz, wuju? – odrzekł Zefiryn Xirdal, potrząsając głową. – Skoro miałem do czynienia z meteorem, był on na czterysta kilometrów oddalony od ziemi. W tej odległości przyciąganie ziemskie działało w ten sposób, że ilość energji, którą wyrzucałem na jedną z jego stron była zdolna wywołać znaczne naruszenie równowagi. Obecnie to co innego. Meteor jest bliżej. Przyciąganie ziemi działa na niego tak silnie, że mała zmiana nie ma tu znaczenia. Z drugiej znów strony, bezwzględna szybkość meteoru zmniejszyła się, zwiększyła zaś jego szybkość kątowa. Przechodzi on teraz błyskawicznie, w położeniu najkorzystniejszem, i już nieomal nie pozostaje czasu, ażeby móc nań działać. – A zatem jesteś bezsilny? – nalegał p. Lecoeur, gryząc wargi, by nie wybuchnąć. – Tego nie powiedziałem – sprostował Zefiryn Xirdal. – Ale rzecz jest trudna. Nie przeszkadza to jednak spróbować. W istocie próbować zaczął i to z taką zaciętością, że 17 sierpnia był pewien swego zwycięstwa. Meteor miał spaść ostatecznie na ziemię o pięćdziesiąt metrów od brzegu – odległość dostateczna, aby uniknąć wszelkiego niebezpieczeństwa. Na nieszczęście dni następnych szalała burza z taką gwałtownością, że wstrząsała okrętami, stojącemi w porcie, i unosiła wszystko z powierzchni ziemi; nic więc dziwnego, że Zefiryn Xirdal, myśląc o tym niezwykle silnym prądzie powietrza, mógł się obawiać zmiany biegu meteoru. Jak wiadomo, burza ta ustała w nocy z 18-go na 19 sierpnia, ale mieszkańcy domku nie skorzystali z chwili wytchnienia, łaskawie udzielonego przez uspokojone żywioły. Oczekiwanie zjawiska wykluczało wypoczynek. Przyglądali się zachodowi słońca, nieco po pół do jedenastej wieczorem, poczem wschodowi w niespełna trzy godziny później na niebie prawie zupełnie czystem. Upadek nastąpił o godzinie przewidzianej przez Zefiryna Xirdal’a. O szóstej godzinie pięćdziesiąt siedm minut i trzydzieści pięć sekund ogniste światło przeszyło przestworze w stronie północnej, oślepiając napół swym blaskiem p. Lecoeur’a i jego chrzestnego syna, którzy od godziny stali na progu domku, bacznie obserwując horyzont. Prawie równocześnie usłyszano głuchy huk, i ziemia zatrzęsła się pod silnem uderzeniem. Meteor spadł. Skoro Zefiryn Xirdal i p. Lecoeur odzyskali wzrok, ujrzeli najpierw masę złotą w odległości pięciuset metrów. – Pali się – szepnął p. Lecoeur pod wpływem wielkiego wzruszenia. – Tak – odrzekł Zefiryn Xirdal, nie mogąc wymówić nic więcej. Powoli jednak, uspokoiwszy się, zaczęli się przyglądać dokładniej leżącej masie. Meteor istotnie był w stanie rozżarzonym. Temperatura jego musiała być ponad tysiąc stopni i być bliską punktu topliwości. Skład tego ciała gąbczasty uwidoczniał się obecnie, potwierdzając uwagę obserwatorjum w Greenwich, porównywającego je z gąbką. Powierzchnię, nieco ciemniejszą przez oziębienie spowodowane promieniowaniem, przerzynały liczne kanały, które pozwalały oku sięgnąć w głąb, gdzie metal rozpalony był do czerwoności. Kanały te, rozdzielone, pokrzyżowane, wygięte w liczne zakręty, tworzyły niezliczoną ilość komórek, skąd wydobywało się ze świstem rozpalone powietrze. Pomimo że meteor był silnie spłaszczony swym zawrotnym upadkiem, rozróżnić można było jeszcze jego kształt kulisty. Górna część zakreślała dość prawidłową linję kulistą, dolna zaś, zmiażdżona, łączyła się ściśle z chropowatością gruntu. – Ale… on się zsunie do morza! – zawołał p. Lecoeur po kilku chwilach. Zefiryn Xirdal milczał. – Twierdziłeś, że upadnie na pięćdziesiąt metrów od brzegu! – Jest oddalony o dziesięć metrów, gdyż należy brać pod uwagę połowę jego średnicy. – Dziesięć to nie pięćdziesiąt. – Odchylenie jest następstwem burzy. Po tej wymianie słów obaj milcząc przypatrywali się masie złota. W istocie niepłonną była obawa p. Lecoeur’a. Meteor upadł o dziesięć metrów od ostatniego zrębu nadmorskich skał, na zbocze łączące ten zrąb z resztą wyspy. Ponieważ promień tego ciała wynosił pięćdziesiąt pięć metrów, jak to słusznie twierdziło obserwatorium w Greenwich, przeto meteor wystawał o czterdzieści pięć metrów nad próżnią. Olbrzymia masa metalu, rozmiękczona ciepłem i wystająca ponad skalistą ścianę, rozlała się jak gdyby wzdłuż niej, zwieszając się żałośnie prawie aż do powierzchni morza. Lecz druga jego część, wprost wtłoczona w skałę, utrzymywała całość nad powierzchnią oceanu. Oczywiście, jeżeli nie spadał, to dlatego, że był w równowadze. Równowaga ta wszakże była bardzo niestała, i każdy rozumiał, że przy najmniejszem wstrząśnieniu ten bajeczny skarb spadłby w otchłań. Poruszony ze swej posady toczyłby się, niepowstrzymany żadną siłą, po pochyłości do chwili, aż morze zamknęłoby się nad niem. – Tem bardziej należy się śpieszyć – pomyślał nagle p. Lecoeur, oprzytomniawszy. – Byłoby szaleństwem marnotrawić czas na niemądrem rozmyślaniu ze szkodą swych interesów. Nie tracąc chwilki czasu, zawiesił flagę francuską poza domkiem na maszcie, na tyle wysokim, ażeby ją dostrzeżono na okrętach, stojących w porcie. Sygnał ten, jak mogliśmy się o tem przekonać, został zauważony i zrozumiany. Atlantic wypłynął natychmiast na morze, kierując się ku najbliższej stacji telegraficznej, ażeby wysłać pod adresem banku Roberta Lecoeur przy ulicy Drouot w Paryżu telegram następujący: „Meteor spadł, sprzedać”. W Paryżu wykonają rozkaz, p. Lecoeur zaś będzie zbierał nielada żniwo, grając na pewne. Skoro wieść o upadku meteoru rozniesie się, akcje kopalniane spadną ostatecznie. P. Lecoeur je odkupi w doskonałych warunkach. W każdym razie sprawa ma swą dobrą stronę, a tak czy inaczej, pana Lecoeur nie ominie pokaźna liczba mi-ljonów. Zefiryn Xirdal, obojętny na te pospolite sprawy, trwał dalej w swem rozmyślaniu, gdy nagle usłyszał poza sobą głośny krzyk ludzki. Odwróciwszy się, zobaczył turystów z p. de Schnack’iem na czele, którzy wtargnęli do jego siedziby. To było nie do zniesienia! Xirdal, nabywając grunt, chciał być panem u siebie. Oburzony byt tem bezprawiem. Krokiem szybkim podążył do zaborców. Delegat Grenlandji wyszedł naprzeciw niego. – Jakże pan mógł wejść do mnie? – spytał go Xirdal. – Czy nie widziałeś pan napisów? – Niech pan wybaczy – odrzekł grzecznie p. de Schnack – spostrzegliśmy je doskonale, ale sądziliśmy, że w okolicznościach tak wyjątkowych wyłamanie się z pod praw ogólnie przyjętych można wybaczyć. – Okoliczności wyjątkowe? – spytał Xirdal naiwnie. – O jakich wyjątkowych okolicznościach pan mówi? Postawa p. de Schnack’a słusznie wyrażała pewne zdziwienie. – Jakie okoliczności wyjątkowe? – powtórzył. – Czy to ja mam pana powiadomić, że meteor whastoński spadł dopiero co na tej wyspie? – Doskonale wiem o tem – oświadczył Xirdal. – Ale w tem niema nic wyjątkowego. Upadek meteoru jest faktem bardzo zwykłym. – Ale nie meteoru ze złota! – Złoty czy nie złoty, meteor, to meteor. – Ci panowie i te panie nie są tego zdania – odparł p. de Schnack, pokazując na rzeszę turystów, z których większa część nie rozumiała ani słowa z tej rozmowy. – Wszystkie te osoby przyjechały jedynie w celu zobaczenia upadku meteoru whastońskiego. Pan przyzna, że byłoby zbyt przykro po trudach podróży być zatrzymanym przez ogrodzenie z drutów. – Prawda – odrzekł Xirdal pojednawczo. Po tej odpowiedzi należało się spodziewać, że sprawa dobry weźmie obrót, gdy p. de Schnack niezręcznie dodał: – Ja zaś tem mniej miałem powodów do zatrzymania się przed ogrodzeniem, że przeszkadzało ono wypełnieniu urzędowego zlecenia, które mi powierzono. – Zlecenie? jakie? – Ażeby objąć w posiadanie meteor w imieniu Grenlandji, której jestem przedstawicielem. Xirdal skoczył. – Wejść w posiadanie meteoru! – zawołał. – Pan oszalał, mój dobry panie! – Nie widzę, dlaczegoby tak być miało – odparł p. de Schnack tonem urażonym. – Meteor spadł na terytorjum Grenlandji. Należy zatem do rządu Grenlandji, ponieważ nie należy do nikogo. – Ile słów, tyle błędów – zaprzeczył Zefiryn Xirdal z wzrastającą gwałtownością. – Najpierw meteor nie spadł na terytorjum Grenlandji, lecz na mojem własnem terytorjum, zważywszy, że Grenlandja odstąpiła mi je urzędownie i za pieniądze. Następnie, meteor należy do kogoś, tym kimś zaś – to ja. – Pan? – Nie kto inny. – Z jakiego tytułu? – Na mocy wszystkich możliwych tytułów, kochany panie! Beze mnie meteor ciążyłby jeszcze w przestworzu, dokąd pomimo pańskiej godności nie poszedłbyś go tam szukać. Jakże mógłby nie do mnie należeć, kiedy jest u mnie i kiedy ja go ściągnąłem na ziemię? – Co pan mówi? – nalegał p. de Schnack. – Mówię, że to ja ściągnąłem go na ziemię. Zresztą nie omieszkałem powiadomić o tem Konferencję Międzynarodową, która podobno zebrała się w Waszyngtonie. Spodziewam się, że po mojej depeszy jej prace zostały przerwane. P. de Schnack patrzał się na swego rozmówcę z pewnego rodzaju wahaniem: miałże do czynienia z kpiarzem czy z warjatem? – Panie – odpowiedział – brałem udział w Konferencji Międzynarodowej, mogę pana upewnić, że odbywała posiedzenia, kiedy opuszczałem Waszyngton. Muszę również pana upewnić, że nic nie wiem o depeszy przez pana wzmiankowanej. P. de Schnack był szczery. Nieco głuchy, nie słyszał ani słowa z depeszy, którą czytano, jak to się zwykle dzieje w każdym szanującym się parlamencie, wśród piekielnego hałasu prywatnych rozmów. – Nie przeszkadza to, że ją wysłałem – mówił Zefiryn Xirdal z coraz większem ożywieniem. – Czy doszła do miejsca swego przeznaczenia, czy nie, to nie wpływa bynajmniej na moje prawa do meteoru. – Pana prawa… – odparł p. de Schnack, którego gniewała również ta niespodziewana dyskusja. – Czy w istocie śmiesz pan rościć jakiekolwiek prawa do tego meteoru? – Co, miałbym się może krępować! – wykrzyknął Xirdal tonem drwiącym. – Meteor wartości sześciu tryljonów franków! – I cóż z tego? Gdyby był wart trzysta tysięcy miljonów miljardów tryljardów, nie przeszkadzałoby mu to należeć do mnie! – Do pana!… to są żarty! Jeden człowiek miałby posiadać więcej złota niż reszta świata! toby było nie do zniesienia! – Nie wiem, czy byłoby do zniesienia, czy też nie – zawołał Zefiryn Xirdal. – Wiem tylko jedno, że meteor należy do mnie. – Zobaczymy – zakończył p. de Schnack oschłym tonem. – Narazie pan pozwoli, że pójdziemy dalej. To mówiąc, delegat uchylił zlekka kapelusza, na znak zaś, dany przez niego, przewodnik ruszył naprzód. P. de Schnack podążył za nim, a za p. de Schnack’iem podążyła rzesza trzechtysiączna. Zefiryn Xirdal, stojąc na swych długich nogach, patrzył na przechodzący tłum, który zdawało się, że go nie widzi. Wzburzony był wielce. Wejść do niego bez pozwolenia i zachowywać się jak w kraju zdobytym! Zaprzeczać jego prawom! Przechodziło to wszelkie granice! Co jednak miał począć z tym tłumem! To też, skoro minął go ostatni przechodzień, zawrócił, dążąc do swego domku. Dając się zwyciężyć, nie dał się przekonać. A idąc dał wolne ujście swej żółci: – To wstrętne… wstrętne – powtarzał bez końca, wymachując rękoma jak semafor. Tymczasem tłum śpieszył za przewodnikiem, który wreszcie zatrzymał się przed ostatnim krańcem wyspy. Nie można było już iść dalej. P. de Schnack i Wharf dogonili go wkrótce. Następnie szli pp. Forsyth i Hudelson, Francis i Jenny, Omikron, mr. Seth Stanfort i mrs. Arkadja Walker. A za nimi cała ta rzesza ciekawych, którą okręty przywiozły na wybrzeże morza Bafińskiego. W istocie dalej już iść nie było można. Gorąco nie do wytrzymania nie pozwoliło im uczynić ani kroku więcej. Zresztą krok ten byłby zbyteczny. Z odległości mniej więcej czterystu metrów ukazywała się złota kula i wszyscy mogli ją podziwiać, jak Zefiryn Xirdal i p. Lecoeur podziwiali ją przed godziną. Nie promieniowała tak jak podczas swej podróży w przestworzu, lecz blask jej był tak wielki, iż oczy zaledwie mogły go znieść. Słowem niedostępną była w przestworzu, niedostępną obecnie na ziemi. W tem miejscu wybrzeże zaokrąglało się w kształcie płaskich skał, zwanych przez tubylców Unalek. Pochylone w stronę morza, kończyło się ono skałą pionową, wznoszącą się na trzydzieści metrów ponad poziom morza. Meteor spadł na brzegu tego płaskowzgórza, kilka metrów więcej na prawo, a byłby znikł w otchłani u podnóża urwiska. – Tak – szepnął niepowściągliwie Francis Gordon – dwadzieścia metrów dalej, a byłby na dnie… – Skąd niełatwo byłoby go wydobyć – dodała mrs. Arkadja Walker. – Ech! p. de Schnack nie trzyma go jeszcze w ręku – zauważył mr. Seth Stanfort. –Jeszcze dużo wody upłynie, nim go zagarnie rząd grenlandzki. Zapewne, w każdym jednak razie prędzej czy później będzie jego właścicielem. Należy być tylko cierpliwym. Ostygnie z pewnością, szczególnie wobec zbliżania się zimy polarnej. Mr. Dean Forsyth i mr. Sydney Hudelson stali nieruchomi, niby zahipnotyzowani widokiem tej masy złotej, gorejącej w ich oczach. Obaj chcieli się zbliżyć i obaj cofnąć się musieli, jak również niecierpliwy Omikron, który o mało nie został usmażony jak rostbeef. Na odległości czterystu metrów temperatura dosięgała pięćdziesięciu stopni, a gorąco, promieniujące od meteoru, tamowało oddech. – Ależ… on jest tu… na tej wyspie… nie na dnie morza… nie jest dla nas stracony… jest w rękach tej szczęśliwej Grenlandji… Czekać tylko… należy czekać. Oto co powtarzali podnieceni turyści, zatrzymani duszącem gorącem na zakręcie skały. Tak, czekać… A ile czasu? Może meteor nie ostygnie prędzej jak za miesiąc lub dwa? Tego rodzaju masy metalowe, o tak wysokiej temperaturze, zachowują długo swoją ognistość. Zaszło to już z meteorami daleko mniejszej objętości. Trzy godziny minęło, a nikt nie pomyślał o powrocie. Czyż chciano doczekać chwili, kiedy meteor będzie dostępny? Nie stanie się to wszakże ani dziś, ani jutro. O ile nie rozbije się tu namiotów i żywność nie będzie zapewniona, trzeba będzie wracać na okręty. – Mr. Stanfort – pytała mrs. Arkadja Walker – czy kilka godzin wystarczy dla ostudzenia tego pałającego meteoru? – Ani kilka godzin, ani kilka dni, mrs. Walker. – Wracam więc na Oregon, a powrócę tu później. – Podzielam w zupełności zdanie pani – odpowiedział mr. Stanfort – i uczynię to samo, udając się w stronę Mozika. Musi już być pora śniadania. Było to najrozsądniejsze wyjście, ale o wyjściu tem ani słyszeć nie chcieli pp. Forsyth i Hudelson pomimo nalegań Francisa i Jenny. Napróżno tłum oddalił się po pewnym czasie, napróżno nawet p. de Schnack zdecydował się powrócić do Uperniviku; dwaj manjacy trwali uporczywie przy swym meteorze. – Ależ wkońcu, ojcze, idziesz czy nie? – spytała po raz dziesiąty Jenny Hudelson około drugiej po południu. Za całą odpowiedź doktor postąpił kilkanaście kroków naprzód. Ale musiał się cofnąć natychmiast. Miał wrażenie, że dostał się przed paszczę jakiegoś pieca. Mr. Dean Forsyth, który za nim podążył, musiał uciec czem prędzej. – Wuju – odezwał się zkolei Francis Gordon – panie Hudelson, wielki czas, ażebyście powrócili na okręt. – Wszak meteor nie ucieknie, Nie nasyci naszych żołądków swym widokiem. Próżne wysiłki. Dopiero wieczorem pp. Forsyth i Hudelson, upadając ze znużenia i osłabienia, zgodzili się na opuszczenie stanowiska z mocnem postanowieniem powrotu nazajutrz. Oczywiście powrócili, ale ku swemu wielkiemu zdziwieniu zatrzymani zostali na wstępie siłą zbrojną, składającą się z pięćdziesięciu ludzi. Była to cała załoga grenlandzka, przeznaczona do utrzymania porządku przy cennym meteorze. Przeciw komu przedsięwziął rząd grenlandzki tę ostrożność? Przeciw Zefirynowi Xirdal? W takim razie pięćdziesięciu ludzi było dużo. Tem bardziej, że meteor bronił się doskonale sam. Jego żar nakazywał uszanowanie nawet najśmielszym. Zaledwie można było przystąpić do niego na jeden metr bliżej niż wczoraj. W ten sposób p. de Schnack mógł dopiero za kilka miesięcy objąć meteor w posiadanie w imieniu Grenlandji. Bądź co bądź, nakazano strzec meteor. Skoro chodzi o pięć tysięcy siedmset ośmdziesiąt ośm miljardów, czyż ostrożność mogłaby być zbyt wielką? Na prośbę p. de Schnack’a jeden okręt wyruszył do stacji telegraficznej, aby podać wielką nowinę całemu światu. Za czterdzieści ośm godzin wszyscy będą o niej wiedzieli. Czy to nie popsuje planów p. Lecoeur? W żadnym razie. Atlanticwyruszył o dwadzieścia cztery godzin wcześniej, a zważywszy nieporównaną jego szybkość, bankier miał do rozporządzenia trzydzieści sześć godzin, a to wystarczy, aby zakończyć pomyślnie tranzakcję. Jeżeli rząd grenlandzki zadowolił się pięćdziesięciu ludźmi, do jakiego stopnia musiał być zadowolonym, stwierdzając, że po południu liczba ta wzrosła do siedmdziesięciu. Około południa pewien krążownik stanął w porcie Upernivik. Na jego maszcie powiewała flaga gwiaździsta Stanów Zjednoczonych Ameryki. Zaledwie zarzucił kotwicę, dwudziestu ludzi pod komendą oficera wysiadło z niego, udając się na posterunek w bliskości meteoru. Widząc załogę zwiększoną, p. de Schnack nie wiedział, czy ma się smucić, czy cieszyć. Wzmocniona straż przy cennym meteorze była mu na rękę, ale wylądowanie uzbrojonych marynarzy amerykańskich zaniepokoiło go wielce. Oficer, do którego się był zwrócił, nie mógł go objaśnić w tym względzie. Był posłuszny rozkazom swej władzy i nic więcej nie wiedział. P. de Schnack postanowił wyrazić swe żale dowódcy krążownika, ale gdy chciał uskutecznić swój zamiar znalazł się w nowym kłopocie. W ciągu nocy przybył drugi krążownik, tym razem angielski. Dowódca dowiedziawszy się, że meteor spadł, wysadził na ląd na wzór amerykańskiego kolegi dwudziestu marynarzy, którzy pod komendą drugiego oficera udali się przyśpieszonym krokiem w kierunku północno-zachodnim wyspy. P. de Schnack zaniepokoił się na dobre. Co to miało znaczyć? A niepokój jego, w miarę jak czas upływał, narażony był na ciężkie próby. Po południu zarzucił kotwicę trzeci krążownik o fladze trójkolorowej: a w dwie godziny później dwudziestu marynarzy francuskich pełniło straż przy meteorze. Okoliczności wikłały się coraz bardziej. W nocy z 21 na 22 przybył krążownik rosyjski. Poczem 22 za dnia przybyły kolejno statki japoński, włoski, i niemiecki. Nazajutrz 25-go argentyński i hiszpański wyprzedziły na małą odległość statek chilijski, za którym sunęły portugalski i holenderski. 25 sierpnia szesnaście statków wojennych, w tej liczbie Atlantic, który już powrócił, tworzyły w porcie Uperniviku eskadrę międzynarodową, jakich jeszcze nie widziały te strony podbiegunowe. A przecież każdy wysłał na ląd dwudziestu ludzi pod dowództwem oficera, przeto trzystu dwudziestu marynarzy i szesnastu oficerów różnych narodowości pilnowało gruntu, którego pięćdziesięciu żołnierzy grenlandzkich pomimo całej ich odwagi, nie mogłoby obronić. Każda załoga przynosiła nowe wiadomości, wiadomości te zaś nie musiały być pomyślne, sądząc po następstwach. O ile było pewne, że konferencja międzynarodowa odbywa swe posiedzenia, o tyle niemniej było pewnem, że czyni to tylko dla formy. Obecnie decyzja należała do dyplomacji… dopóki – dodawano poufnie – nie rozstrzygną jej działa. Wymiana zdań w ministerjach dokonywała się z pewnem podnieceniem, niepozbawionem niechęci. Wraz ze zwiększaniem się liczby okrętów zwiększał się również niepokój. Nie było żadnej pewności, ale głuche pogłoski chodziły po sztabach, po załogach, i stosunki zaostrzały się z dnia na dzień między wojskami okupacyjnemi. Jeżeli z początku komodor amerykański zaprosił był do swego stołu kolegę angielskiego, a ten, odpowiadając na jego grzeczność, ze swej strony korzystał ze sposobności, ażeby okazać swą życzliwość komendantowi krążownika francuskiego, to obecnie rzeczy się miały inaczej. Każdy siedział zamknięty u siebie, wypatrując, z której strony nadciągnie wiatr, zwiastun przyszłych burz, ażeby do tego zastosować swoje postępowanie. Przez ten czas Zefiryn Xirdal nie przestawał się gniewać. Pana Lecoeur aż uszy bolały od tych jego ciągłych oskarżeń, napróżno wszakże przemawiał do jego zdrowego rozsądku. – Musisz wkońcu zrozumieć, kochany Zefirynie, że p. de Schnack ma słuszność, twierdząc, iż to niepodobieństwo pozostawić w rękach jednej istoty sumy tak olbrzymiej. Jest rzeczą naturalną, że narzucają jej pośrednictwo. Ale pozwól mi działać. Skoro minie pierwsze wzruszenie, ja zkolei wdam się w tę sprawę i jestem głęboko przekonany, że nie odmówią nam uznania większej części naszych praw. Cośkolwiek otrzymam, nie ulega wątpliwości. – Cośkolwiek! – oburzał się Xirdal. –Nie obchodzi mnie wcale to twoje cośkolwiek. Cóż począłbym z tem złotem? Czyż ono mi jest potrzebne? – A zatem – odezwał się p. Lecoeur – dlaczego się tak przejmujesz? – Dlatego, że meteor do mnie należy. Oburzam się, że chcą mi go zabrać. Nie zniosę tego. – I cóż poczniesz wobec całego świata, mój biedny Zefirynie? – Nie wiem. Ale cierpliwości!… Już jak ten osobnik w postaci delegata odważył się rościć sobie prawa do mojego meteoru, było to wstrętne. A cóż powiedzieć dzisiaj?… Dziś, ile państw, tyle złodziei. Nie mówiąc już o tem, że będą z sobą walczyły, o ile mi wiadomo… Do djaska, czy nie lepiejbym był zrobił, zostawiając go w przestworzu! Zdawało mi się, że będzie to nielada farsą, jeżeli go ściągnę na ziemię. Sprawa ta zajęła mnie… gdybym był wiedział! – Biedne człeczyny, nie mające dziesięciu sous w kieszeni, chcą teraz walczyć o miljardy!… Mów sobie co chcesz, a jest to coraz bardziej wstrętne. Xirdal nie dał się przekonać. W każdym razie nie miał słuszności gniewać się na p. de Schnack’a. Biedny delegat, mówiąc między nami, nie miał się również z czego cieszyć. To opanowanie terytorjum grenlandzkiego nie było rzeczą wesołą, a horoskopy majątkowe republiki opierały się na bardzo kruchych podstawach. Co miał jednakże począć? Czyż mógł przy pomocy swoich pięćdziesięciu ludzi wrzucić do morza trzystu dwudziestu marynarzy obcych, zbombardować, wysadzić w powietrze lub zatopić szesnaście tych olbrzymów opancerzowanych, które go otaczały? Nie, oczywiście nie mógł. Ale to, co mógł uczynić, a przynajmniej co był powinien, to zaprotestować w imieniu swego kraju przeciw zgwałceniu ojczystej ziemi. Pewnego dnia, kiedy komendanci angielski i francuski udali się wspólnie na zwiedzenie lądu, p. de Schnack, korzystając ze sposobności, zażądał od nich objaśnień i zadał im kilka pytań w półurzędowym charakterze, których dyplomatyczne umiarkowanie nie wykluczało gwałtownych porywów. Odpowiedzi udzielił angielski komodor. – P. de Schnack – mówił on – nie powinien mieć powodu do niepokoju. Komendanci okrętów w porcie stosują się tylko do rozkazów swych władz. Nie jest ich rzeczą dyskutowanie lub zastanawianie się nad rozkazami, ale tylko ich wykonanie. Przypuszczają jednak, że pobyt obcych wojsk na terytorjum grenlandzkiem nie ma innego celu, prócz utrzymania porządku wobec napływu ciekawych, istotnie znacznego, przewidywano zaś go jeszcze znaczniejszym. Co więcej, p. de Schnack powinien być o tyle spokojniejszy, że sprawa cala podlega dopiero badaniu i że prawa każdego będą zarówno uszanowane. – Zupełnie słuszne – dodał komendant francuski. – Ponieważ wszystkie prawa będą uszanowane, będę zatem mógł bronić swoich – zawołał nagle jeden z obecnych, przerywając bez ceremonji rozmowę. – Z kim mam zaszczyt? – spytał komodor. – Mr. Dean Forsyth, astronom z Whastonu, prawdziwy ojciec, prawowity właściciel meteoru – odpowiedział zagadnięty z powagą, podczas gdy p. de Schnack wzruszał lekko ramionami. – Ach, bardzo dobrze! – odrzekł komodor. – Pańskie nazwisko jest mi doskonale znane, mr. Forsyth… Ależ oczywiście, jeżeli masz jakie prawa, dlaczego nie miałbyś się upominać o nie. – Prawda? – zawołał inny z obecnych. – A co ja mam powiedzieć o swoich? Czyż to nie ja, doktor Hudelson, nie ja pierwszy dałem znać światu o zjawieniu się meteoru? – Pan!… – zaprzeczył mr. Dean Forsyth, obracając się nagle, jak gdyby go żmija ukąsiła. – Ja. – Szarlatan z przedmieścia będzie rościł sobie prawa do takiego odkrycia. – Jak również ignorant pańskiego gatunku. – Fanfaron, który nie wie nawet, z jakiej strony patrzeć trzeba przez lunetę! – Kpiarz, który nie widział nigdy teleskopu. – Ignorant, ja!… – Ja szarlatan!… – Nie o tyle jestem ignorantem, ażebym nie umiał zdemaskować szalbierza. – Nie o tyle jestem szarlatanem, ażebym nie znalazł środka na złodzieja. – Tego już za wiele! – krzyknął głosem zdławionym mr. Dean Forsyth, kipiąc cały. – Niech się pan strzeże! Dwaj współzawodnicy, rzucając na siebie złowieszcze spojrzenia, wygrażali sobie pięściami, i zajście to miałoby opłakany koniec, gdyby nie pośrednictwo Francisa i Jenny, którzy się rzucili między walczących. – Wuju! – wołał Francis Gordon, wstrzymując go silną ręką. – Ojcze… błagam cię… Ojcze – błagała Jenny cała we łzach. – Kto są ci dwaj opętani? – spytał Zefiryn Xirdal mr. Seth Stanfort’a, około którego znalazł się przypadkiem podczas tej tragi-farsy. W podróży nie obowiązują względy światowe, przeto mr. Stanfort odpowiedział bez ogródki nieznajomemu, który również go w ten sposób zagadnął: – Niepodobna, żebyś pan nie słyszał o Dean Forsyth’cie i o doktorze Sydney Hudelson’ie. – Dwu astronomach z Whastonu? – Właśnie. – Ci, którzy odkryli meteor? – Ci sami. – O cóż się tak sprzeczają? – Nie mogą się zgodzić o pierwszeństwo odkrycia. Zefiryn Xirdal wzruszył pogardliwie ramionami. – Jest też o co! – rzekł. – I obaj upominają się o swe prawa do meteoru – odezwał się mr. Seth Stanfort – Pod pozorem, że obaj spostrzegli go przypadkiem na niebie? – Tak jest w istocie. – Nie brak im odwagi – oświadczył Zefiryn Xirdal. – Ale co znaczą w tem wszystkiem ten młodzieniec i ta panna? Mr. Seth Stanfort objaśnił go z całą uprzejmością. Opowiedział, jakie okoliczności spowodowały zerwanie dwojga narzeczonych i jaka niedorzeczna zazdrość i jaka silna nienawiść, dzieląc rodziny, złamała ich czułe i wzruszające przywiązanie. Zdawało się, iż Xirdal był tem mocno przejęty. Spoglądał w ten sposób, w jaki badał zjawiska, na mr. Dean Forsyth’a i na powstrzymującego go Francis Gordon’a, na Jenny Hudelson, obejmującą swemi słabemi ramionami rozjątrzonego ojca. Skoro mr. Seth Stanfort skończył swoje opowiadanie, Zefiryn Xirdal, nie podziękowawszy mu wcale, krzyknął doniosłym głosem: „Tego już za wiele!” i oddalił się wielkiemi krokami. Opowiadający flegmatycznie powiódł wzrokiem za oddalającym się oryginałem i wrócił do mrs. Arkadji Walker, wyjątkowo opuszczonej podczas tej krótkiej rozmowy. Tymczasem Zefiryn Xirdal nie mógł przyjść do siebie. Ruchem gwałtownym otworzył drzwi domku. – Wuju – rzekł do pana Lecoeur, który zerwał się na ten gwałtowny okrzyk – oświadczam, że to już jest zbyt wstrętne. – Cóż znów nowego? – zapytał p. Lecoeur. – Meteor. Zawsze ten przeklęty meteor! – Cóż zrobił ten meteor? – Zabiera się poprostu do spustoszenia ziemi. Już zliczyć nie można jego niecnych postępków. Nietylko że zmienił wszystkich tych ludzi w złodziei, lecz zamierza wywołać krwawe zaburzenia w świecie całym, siejąc wszędzie niezgodę i walkę. I to nie wszystko jeszcze. Czy nie pozwolił sobie poróżnić narzeczonych? Idź, wuju, zobacz tę panienkę, a przekonasz się o tem. Wzruszyłaby słup przydrożny. Wszystko to ostatecznie jest zbyt wstrętne. – Co za narzeczem? O jakiej panience mówisz? Cóż za nowe urojenie? – spytał p. Lecoeur osłupiały. Zefiryn Xirdal nie raczył odpowiedzieć. – Tak, to jest zbyt wstrętne – podjął z gwałtownością. – Ach, co nie, to nie! Tak dalej iść nie może. Potrafię pogodzić wszystkich i to na dobre! – Co za głupstwo zamierzasz, Zefirynie? – Zaiste, nie jest to tak trudne. Poprostu wpakuję ten ich meteor do wody. P. Lecoeur zerwał się na równe nogi. Twarz jego zbladła pod naciskiem gwałtownego wzruszenia. Ani na chwilę nie pomyślał, że Xirdal mówi pod wpływem gniewu i że nie jest władny urzeczywistnić swych gróźb. Dał dowód, jak daleko sięga jego władza. Po nim należało spodziewać się wszystkiego. – Nie uczynisz tego, Zefirynie – zawołał p. Lecoeur. – Przeciwnie, uczynię. Nic mnie nie powstrzyma. Dość mam już tego i wezmę się zaraz do dzieła. – Ależ nie pomyślisz nieszczęsny… W tej chwili p. Lecoeur przerwał. Myśl genjalna, świetna, szybka jak błyskawica, zrodziła się nagle w jego głowie. Niewiele czasu potrzeba było dla tego dowódcy walk pieniężnych, aby uprzytomnić sobie wszystkie jej dodatnie i ujemne strony. – W samej rzeczy! – wyszeptał. Nowy wysiłek myśli potwierdził trafność projektu. Zwrócił się tedy do Zefiryna Xirdal’a. – Nie będę cię dłużej powstrzymywał – rzekł wręcz – jak człowiek, dla którego każda minuta jest godziną. – Chcesz wrzucić meteor do morza? Dobrze. Ale nie mógłbyś mi darować kilku dni? – Jestem zmuszony – zawołał Xirdal. – Muszę poddać maszynę całkowitej zmianie, żądając od niej nowego działania. Zmiany te zajmą mi od pięciu do sześciu dni. – To znaczy do 5 września. – Tak. – Bardzo dobrze – rzekł p. Lecoeur i wyszedłszy, szybko podążył w stronę Uperniviku, podczas gdy chrzestny jego syn zasiadł do pracy. Nie tracąc czasu, p. Lecoeur kazał się zawieść na Atlantic, nad którym ukazały się niebawem kłęby dymu. W dwie godziny później jego właściciel wracał na ląd; Atlantic zaś, płynąc całą siłą pary, znikł wkrótce z horyzontu. Jak wszystko, co genjalne, plan p. Lecoeur był zadziwiająco prosty. Mając przed sobą dwa wyjścia: albo dać znać o zamysłach swego chrzestnego syna wojsku międzynarodowemu i udaremnić jego działanie, albo pozostawić rzeczy swemu biegowi, p. Lecoeur wybrał drugie. W pierwszym razie liczyć mógł na wdzięczność zainteresowanych rządów. Udzielonoby mu niezawodnie pewnej części skarbu, który ocalał dzięki jego pośrednictwu. Ale jaka będzie ta część? Śmiesznie mała zapewne i jeszcze bardziej nikła wskutek zmniejszenia wartości złota, spowodowanego olbrzymim napływem tego metalu. Jeżeli zaś przeciwnie zachowa milczenie, to nietylko, że zniweczy w zarodku wszelkie klęski, których przyczyną może stać się ta szkodliwa masa złota, jak potok niszczycielski ogarniająca całą powierzchnię kuli ziemskiej, ale uniknie wielu nieprzyjemności osobistych, a wzamian zapewni sobie wielkie korzyści. Tajemnica, która przez pięć dni będzie wyłączną jego własnością, wielce może mu się przydać. Dość mu będzie wysłać za pośrednictwem Atlanticu nową depeszę pod adresem ulicy Drouot, w której znajdą się następujące słowa: „Niespodziewane zdarzenie nastąpi. Kupujcie kopalnie w nieograniczonej ilości.” Rozkaz ten był łatwy do spełnienia. Upadek meteoru był znany wszystkim, akcje więc kopalni złota musiały spaść do minimum. Bez wątpienia sprzedawano je po cenach najniższych i bez wahania. Co za sensacja, jak się dowiedzą o katastrofie! Z jaką szybkością będą szły w górę ku korzyści szczęśliwego nabywcy. Powiedzmy zaraz, że p. Lecoeur trafnie przewidział. Depesza doszła do rue Drouot i została ściśle wykonana. Bank Lecoeur wykupił w dwa dni wszystkie akcje kopalni złota, płacąc za nie gotówką. Co za żniwo zebrał w przeciągu dwu dni! Akcje małych kopalni po kilka centymów za sztukę; kopalni niegdyś kwitnących po dwa lub trzy franki, kopalni pierwszorzędnych po dziesięć lub dwanaście, wszystko kupował bez różnicy. Po upływie czterdziestu ośmiu godzin pogłoska o tych zakupach zaczęła się rozchodzić po całym świecie i sprawiła wielkie wrażenie. Bank Lecoeur, firma poważna i znana ze swych udatnych obrotów, nie mogła lekkomyślnie poszukiwać akcyj tego rodzaju. Coś kryło się pod tem. Takie było ogólne wrażenie, i akcje podniosły się znacznie. Było już za późno. P. Robert Lecoeur posiadał przeszło połowę produkcji złota na całym świecie. Podczas tych wydarzeń w Paryżu, Zefiryn Xirdal przy pomocy narzędzi, które z sobą był zabrał, przerabiał swoją maszynę. Nazewnątrz dodał rurki osobliwego kształtu w ognisku dwu nowych reflektorów. W terminie wyznaczonym 3 września wszystko było gotowe, i Zefiryn Xirdal rozpoczął swą działalność. Obecność chrzestnego ojca zapewniała mu wyjątkowo rzeczywiste audytorjum. Była to jedyna sposobność do popisania się swą wymową. Nie omieszkał z tego skorzystać. – Maszyna moja – mówił, zamykając obwód elektryczny – nie zawiera w sobie nic tajemniczego ani diabelskiego. Jest to poprostu transformator. Otrzymuje elektryczność w zwykłej formie, oddaje zaś ją w udoskonalonej postaci, odkrytej przeze mnie. Ta rurka, którą widzisz i która zaczyna wirować jak szalona, jest tą, która posłużyła mi do przyciągnięcia meteoru. Przy pomocy reflektora, w którego ognisku jest położona, wysyła ona w przestrzeń prąd osobliwego gatunku, nazwany przeze mnie prądem śrubowym obojętnym. Jak to wskazuje jego nazwa, porusza się tak, jak śruba. Z drugiej strony ma własność gwałtownego odpychania wszelkiego ciała materjalnego, z którem się zetknie. Całokształt jego zwojów tworzy walec wydrążony, skąd powietrze, jak każda inna materja, jest usunięte, tak że wewnątrz tego walca niema nic. Czy rozumiesz, wuju, znaczenie tego słowa nic? Czy zdajesz sobie sprawę, że wszędzie w całej nieskończonej przestrzeni jest coś, a tylko ten mój niewidzialny walec, który wśrubowywa się w atmosferę, jest przez chwilę jedynym punktem we wszechświecie, w którym niema nic. Chwila bardzo krótka, krótsza niż trwanie błyskawicy. To miejsce, w którem panuje bezwzględna próżnia, jest wyjściem, przez które wydobywa się gwałtownemi falami niezniszczalna energja, którą więzi i skupia kula ziemska w grubych komórkach materji. Moja rola ogranicza się tylko do zniszczenia tej przeszkody. P. Lecoeur, zaciekawiony, skupiał całą swą uwagę, ażeby nie stracić wątku tego zajmującego opowiadania. – Jedyną rzeczą nieco trudniejszą jest ustalenie długości fali prądu śrubowego obojętnego. Jeżeli dotknie się przedmiotu podlegającego jego działaniu, to zamiast go przyciągać, będzie go odpychał. Należy więc, aby się kończył na pewnej odległości od przedmiotu, ale, o ile to podobna, najbliższej, w ten sposób, ażeby energja wyzwolona promieniowała w jego bezpośredniem sąsiedztwie. – Ale żeby pchnąć meteor w morze, trzeba go odpychać, nie zaś przyciągać – zauważył p. Lecoeur. – Tak i nie – odpowiedział Zefiryn Xirdal. – Uważaj dobrze, wuju. Znam odległość, jaka nas dzieli od meteoru. Odległość ta wynosi pięćset jedenaście metrów, czterdzieści ośm centymetrów. Ustalam siłę mego prądu stosownie do tego. Mówiąc to, Xirdal manewrował opornikiem włączonym w obwód między źródłem elektrycznem a maszyną. – Już zrobione – ciągnął dalej. – Obecnie prąd zatrzymuje się o niecałe trzy centymetry od meteoru, od strony jego wypukłości północno-wschodniej. Energja wyzwolona otacza go na tej powierzchni silnem promieniowaniem. To wszakże nie wystarczyłoby może, ażeby poruszyć masę tak ściśle przylegającą do gruntu. To też dla większej ostrożności użyję dwu innych dodatkowych sposobów. Xirdal sięgnął ręką wewnątrz maszyny. Natychmiast jedna rurka zaczęła wirować zapamiętale. – Niech wuj zauważy, że ta rurka wiruje inaczej niż tamta. Bo też jej działanie jest innego rodzaju. Prądy, które wydziela, są osobliwe. Nazwijmy je, jeżeli chcesz, prądami obojętnemi, prostolinijnemi, aby je odróżnić od poprzednich. Długość tych prądów nie potrzebuje być ustalona. Dążyłyby niewidzialnie w nieskończoność, gdybym ich nie skierował na wypukłość południowo-zachodnią meteoru, który je zatrzymuje. Nie radzę ci stanąć na ich drodze. Przewróciłbyś się niechybnie. Ale wróćmy do rzeczy. Czem są te prądy prostolinijne? Niczem innem tylko, na podobieństwo prądów śrubowych i zresztą wszelkich innych prądów elektrycznych, jak dźwięk, ciepło, jak światło nawet, ruchem cząsteczek materjalnych w ich stopniu najbardziej uproszczonym. Będziesz miał pojęcie o małym rozmiarze tych cząsteczek, skoro ci powiem, że uderzają na powierzchnię masy złotej, w którą się wciskają w liczbie siedmiuset pięćdziesięciu miljonów na sekundę. Jest to więc prawdziwe bombardowanie, w którem ciężar pocisków jest zastąpiony przez nieskończoną ich liczbę i szybkość. Łącząc ten nacisk z przyciąganiem, działającem na drugą stronę bryły, można otrzymać wynik zadowalający. – A jednak meteor nie porusza się – zauważył p. Lecoeur. – Poruszy się – zapewnił spokojnie Xirdal. – Trochę cierpliwości. Zresztą oto co nam pomoże. Z trzeciego reflektora wysyłam inne pociski atomowe, skierowane nie na sam meteor, lecz na grunt, na którym spoczywa od strony morza. Zobaczysz, jak ten grunt usuwać się będzie powoli i przy pomocy siły ciężkości, meteor zacznie staczać się po pochyłości. Zefiryn Xirdal zanurzył znów rękę w maszynę. Trzecia rurka zadrgała zkolei. – Patrz uważnie, wuju – powiedział. – Zdaje mi się, że się zabawimy.